Starma
History Early Life Lindsey J. Starma was born in the city of Alcyone, the capital city of Planet Belzeski. Her parents were ordinary folk in general, middle-class citizens living in the suburbs and working normal day jobs to support the family. However, their daughter was quite the rebellious type, always arguing and fighting with them at every chance just for the sake of it. She had a problem with authority, and most of her friends at her high school shared the same views. This made her quite susceptible to all of the anti-Alliance groups that were very popular in the LGA System at the time. Her and her friends attended many rallies and marches against the Alliance, but one rally outside of a military outpost would change her life forever. The Protesters On July 17th, 2137 AD, an event would transpire that would change the fate of the future of the LGA System. Starma, now a college student, attended a rally held outside of the Alliance Military Base known as Silverhold Outpost. Over 250 people were rallied outside of the base perimeter, right in the faces of Alliance Military Police who were behind cover with their weapon slung over their shoulder and safeties on. The protesters were spewing all kinds of hate at the guards, who were getting more and more uneasy as the crowd got more and more riled up. The sergeant did not give the men the special riot control weapons they needed, and they were instead armed with high-tec assault rifles. The crowd began to get violent, and began throwing molotov cocktails at the MPs behind cover. The MPs were losing their cool, and called for backup as they began to unsling their weapons and turn off the safeties. This drew the crowd's attention however, and they began to get even more violent. Suddenly, a molotov cocktail struck an MP in the face and his finger slipped on the trigger, firing and killing 3 people. The other MPs thought that that was the signal, and began firing hysterically into the huge crowd, which was now rushing them. The crowd soon dispersed, but not before over 30 people were killed, over 50 wounded, and 150 arrested; 2 soldiers were killed. Starma was one of the arrested, and she was taken to the Planetary Prison under charges of striking military personnel and instigating civil violence. Escape and Refuge Starma was in prison for another 3 years, living a tough life in the cells of the Alliance Planetary Prison. However, on April 10th, 2140, a riot broke out in the prison, and through the confusion Starma was able to escape into the wilderness with many others. They wandered through the freezing forests for about 3 weeks, until they stumbled upon a refugee camp in the middle of nowhere. The prisoners were brought in under the care of the refugees, and the camp became Starma's home for months until her new future guardians arrived: the Colonial Liberation Front. Joining the Front In December of 2140, a recruiting group came to the refugee camp to look for volunteers for the Colonial Liberation Front. They exclaimed that anyone that was against the Alliance and has a love for the LGA System, their home and their way of life, should join. Starma was the first person to hop onto their APC, and from there they took her to one of the numerous CLF Rebel Training Camps, where she spent the next 8 weeks of her life being trained and conditioned for frontline combat. She graduated at the top of her class, and was soon deployed to a base outside of Alcyone shortly after the war started. She took part in many battles and skirmishes against Alliance Forces across Planet Belzeski, usually emerging from them without even a scratch. But soon, she would be a defining figure in one of the largest and most chaotic battles in the Alliance Civil War. Distinguished Service On July 9th, 2142, is was time for the CLF Forces to push into the Alliance-held city of Alcyone on Planet Belzeski. It was going to be a huge battle, as CLF had 7 divisions with supporting artillery and air combat units while the Alliance had 5 divisions with air and orbital support. In total, over 200,000 troops would take part in one of the bloodiest battles in the Civil War. Starma's unit approached from the south city ramp for one of the most important tasks: to cover the main force's flank, but shortly after entering the city an artillery shell struck her APC, killing 17 out of 20 soldiers. Starma was the highest ranking soldier, so she assumed command and carried on with her task. Unfortunately, 2 companies of Alliance soldiers were heading her way, attempting to flank the main assault group. Starma knew what would happen if they got through: it would mean disaster for the whole planned operation, so it was up to her and her 2 teammates to hold off nearly 500 Alliance Soldiers. She was able to hold off their advance by taking cover in a skyscraper, however the Alliance called in an airstrike that toppled the building completely. She barely managed to escape but her two teammates were killed in blast and she was now all alone. By using chokepoints, airstrikes, and deadly accuracy, she was able to slow the enemy advance to a crawl. After about 6 hours, the Alliance was finally within 100 meters of her position, but she alone had killed off nearly half of them. At this point Starma's run of good luck would take a nasty bump, an Alliance soldier got a bead on her position and managed to land a grenade launcher shot near her position. In her attempt to escape the blast Starma got caught through a doorway and her left hand along with most of her left forearm was blown off. She was in serious pain, she was bleeding profusely from her arm and by the time she managed to wrap it in a tourniquet there was no way she could continue her escape. But, Starma's good luck had not yet run out. She heard on the radio that the assault force managed to pull through, and decided that she had accomplished her mission. She called in an airstrike directly in front of her position, and she knew it was over. The bomb landed perfectly right in the middle of the 200 Alliance soldiers, who were now only 50 meters away. The concussion from the blast ruptured her eardrums and sent her flying backwards, and she passed out upon impacting a building. She woke up the next day in a CLF Hospital, where modern medicine was repairing her for future combat. A high-ranking officer stepped into the room and notified her that she had just been awarded the Medal of Honor for her courage and bravery under fire. A few months later, another official would step into that same room and notify her of something much more amazing to her: that the Special Forces Unit Task Force 92 wanted her on their team. Task Force 92 The Prestige Starma was practically a legend in the CLF Military after what she did at the Battle of Alcyone, being the first soldier in the unit to be awarded the Medal of Honor. In November of 2142, Bane was looking for a weapons specialist for his elite commando team known as Task Force 92. By this time, everyone knew of Task Force 92's capability in combat, them being the first superhuman elite team and they were highly revered throughout the LGA System. Bane learned of Starma's heroic feat that helped the CLF conquer Alcyone and wanted her on his team, so he sent her a letter asking her for an interview in the following week. She met with Bane in the city of Alcyone, and after a 3 hour interview and discussion, he knew she was meant to be on Task Force 92. The next day she packed her bags and left Planet Belzeski, heading for the Task Force 92 Command Center on Planet Taue. New Friends When Starma arrived at the base on December 1st of 2142, the first thing she decided to do was to meet the whole team in person as she wanted to know who she would be fighting alongside with until the war was over. She greeted the whole team, which was hanging out in the comm-room for some R&R. Her being the first and only girl on Task Force 92, most of the team whom she hadn't met already took an instant liking to her. She already felt at home with all of the attention, and was one the most well-respected and popular members of Task Force 92. She built friendships with nearly all of the TF92 members over the coming years of battle, but the new team engineer would catch her attention and their friendship would transform into something much more special. Roy When Starma first met Roy when he joined in 2145, she was vastly intrigued by his knowledge of technology and engineering. She enjoyed talking and discussing technology with him, and learned something new everyday she was able to spend time with him. Eventually, their friendship developed into a love relation by 2150, and the two would always spend time together when they had time off (they would never let the relationship hamper their combat ability however). In fact, Roy had a plan that later after the war, he would take her back to his home planet of Demith and propose to her. However, in order for that to happen, they would have to make it through the war, which was in fact almost over, but was about to take a more, sinister turn. XtremEvan's Heir Bane was killed in action on August 5th, 2151 AD and the following day his brother, XtremEvan took over command of Task Force 92. XtremEvan was in fact, planning for the future, for what was to happen after the war, and he needed a form of "insurance" for his future government. He called Starma into his office to discuss such things, and the discussion eventually got to the main point: XtremEvan needed someone to carry on his name if he were ever to fall, he needed a heir. XtremEvan told her that if she would father his child that he would ensure that her and Roy wouldn't have to take part in any more combat missions over the duration of the war, which was nearly over. She was tired of fighting and madly in love with Roy, and this deal would mean that the two would be able to spend a lot more time together. She agreed, and the next day her and XtremEvan had the necessary intercourse to create XtremEvan's prodigy. Once Starma was successfully confirmed pregnant by XtremEvan's personal physicians he allowed her and Roy to have full leave for the remaining duration of the war. Starma told Roy that the child was his and that XtremEvan understood the importance of both parents which is why he gave Roy combat leave as well as Starma. XtremEvan told Starma that his plan was to have his doctors lie, saying that the child had died during birth. After this they would secretly transport the perfectly living infant to a safe location for XtremEvan to retrieve later. The Collapse Final Journey By February of 2152, the Alliance was completely pushed out of the LGA System, and the CLF was going on the offensive directly against Earth. Mars later fell, and all that was left was Earth and its orbital systems. TF92 lead the way, and the Sunhawk was in orbit over Earth after demolishing its defense system. Starma and Roy didn't have to take part in the journey, but they wanted to see the war up to the end and went with the rest of TF92 anyway. Negotiations opened up with CLF and the Alliance, and continued on into the next few days. Councilman Kent was very adamant, even though it was very clear he was beaten. Everyone in TF92 supported the negotiations, everyone except their leader, XtremEvan; and he decided that it was time to end this once and for all, and show the universe what he was capable of. The Plan is Executed XtremEvan took matters into his own hands, and signaled his loyal officers that it was time to begin. Right in the middle of the negotiations, XtremEvan used the Sunhawk's Weapon Control System and launched over 800 nuclear warheads at Earth, and then began to destroy the CLF fleet that was nearby. Roy, Kane, and Jack confronted XtremEvan immediately and began shouting at him, demanding to know what the hell was going on. XtremEvan simply shrugged, and then Hyperion and Chaos entered the room and dropped the 3 of them quickly and took them to the brig. Starma was in labor, giving birth to the heir, but as XtremEvan made his way casually towards the ward, something unexpected happened. Large portals were opening up throughout the ship as it entered hyperspace, and monstrous demons were emerging from them. XtremEvan had to help fight them off, but as he was distracted, Roy was able to rescue Starma and the child and escaped onto a pod with Jack MacTyler. They were safe, for now. Captured and Killed Roy, Starma, and Jack MacTyler had escaped from XtremEvan's wrath, and steered the pod towards Demith after exiting hyperspace. It would be another few hours before the pod reached Demith, so Starma went to sleep and held the child while Roy and Jack kept watch. However, about 2 hours later, the Sunhawk warped into space directly above them. XtremEvan jumped out of the loading bay and landed directly onto the pod, and then breached the thick hull with ease. Roy and Starma, not having any powers, just stood helpless as XtremEvan impaled Jack Mactyler and left him there unconscious. XtremEvan confronted the two, and without looking just threw a huge splinter of ice at Starma, which impaled her right in her chest. As she fell over he threw another one which nearly split her in half. Roy was in tears, trying to hold her together and after she said, "I love you, take care of our baby.." she died. In a hysterical fit, Roy charged XtremEvan, only to get impaled by his ice lance. XtremEvan laid Roy down, and then planted a bomb in the pod. Making sure he got everything, XtremEvan took the baby and then departed the pod like nothing happened at all. As he casually strode out of the striken pod, he named his new child Spacella, future princess of the Epsilon Empire.